


Sharing your world

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri goes on a horseback ride with Emilia.





	Sharing your world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Written because Emilia is a cutie pie with her horses on Instagram :3

“I don’t like this.”

Valtteri bites his lip as his mount, who he vaguely remembers being told is called Annie, starts to go backwards. The horse letting out a soft unsure snort as she senses her rider’s unease.

“Will you relax? Annie knows you’re scared.” Emilia says softly as she moves her horse over, a gelding called Tiger.

“Annie knows I’m scared? I’m terrified! I’m used to a car not an animal with a mind of its own!” Valtteri replies, trying to hold the reins like Emilia had taught him.

“Loosen your hold, your grip is too tight. You’ll hurt her mouth.” Emilia says softly as she demonstrates with her own reins. “See?”

Valtteri tries to copy her and Annie seems to settle, the grip on the reins not that bad now. “Now what?”

“Now we go for a nice gentle ride.” Emilia smiles.

Valtteri looks less then thrilled at the prospect.

* * *

The ride out doesn’t turn out that bad. The horse Valtteri had been given turning out to be a little sweetheart. 

Emilia had wanted to try to share her world with Valtteri after he had agreed to share his. The two had been on an amazing two seater F1 ride, which Emilia had loved, and Emilia had been excited about getting him to ride a horse.

Annie was one of the more gentler horses in the school. Usually Emilia liked riding ex-racehorses but after a video had surfaced online of one running off with its rider Valtteri had refused. Still Annie was a good little Mare and had been more then content to walk quietly besides Tiger along the country lane.

Valtteri ended up having a lot of fun on the ride. Enjoying the fresh air and the soothing hoofbeats as they rode along the path. And he could tell how much Emilia loved riding. Her face lit up as she rode Tiger, and she was so gifted and natural in the saddle. It was almost as if she had been born in it.

As they rode Valtteri had enquired about Emilia’s recent contests. He admired his wife’s bravery. She had the nerve to jump obstacles twice the size of him and show no fear, and she was doing amazing.

Emilia’s face had lit up as she talked to him about her trials and contests. Emilia was aiming for the Olympia horse show next. Valtteri was nervous. He’d seen the wall jump but Emilia seemed to love the idea of the challenge.

Emilia just came alive on their ride and it gave them a chance to bond, something his busy F1 schedule rarely allowed him to do. It had turned out to be a perfect day for them.

Later on in the day as Emilia showed Valtteri how to untack and groom the horses, she pulled him towards him and into a deep searing kiss. He had really tried for her today and she had been so proud of him.

Valtteri had pulled away from the kiss with a beaming smile on his face, absolutely and utterly in love with his perfect wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
